Lessons Learned
by Daisyangel
Summary: Horatio puts his foot in his mouth and learns a valuable lesson. Ducaine or H/c whatever you want to call it. Please review. Yes I know it's been forever, but this story is finally back. Forgive me for uploading the wrong chapter 8 I just noticed it and
1. Chapter 1

Title: Lessons Learned

Author: Daish

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize. I do however own Jeff, Jenny, Lauren, and Peter.

Pairing HC

Summary Horatio puts his foot in his mouth and learns a valuable lesson.

A/n Ok guys thanks to my local radio station clear 99 I heard this song and I thought of this little fic. I may continue this after the first chapter if you guys want me to. Please give feedback.

Calleigh Duquesne smiled at the sight of her husband Horatio walking into the house and leaning down to pick up one-year-old Peter and spin him around causing him to giggle. Then he looked down and smiled as he saw four-year-old Lauren standing next to him with her arms raised up, in a silent request to pick her up. Horatio did and after he spun her around he placed both children on the floor and turned to give Calleigh a kiss.

"MMM hey Handsome did you have a good day?"

"Yes did you enjoy getting off early today?"

"Yes I did I am glad that my boss let me off early he can be such a slave driver sometimes," Calleigh said with a smirk.

"Where are Jeff and Jenny?"

"They should be getting home from school any minute," Calleigh said just as two miniature versions of Horatio, including the red hair came bouncing into the house, all the while chattering about what happened in the lives of seven-year-olds that day.

"Hey mommy, I drew you a picture," Jeff said handing his mom a picture.

"Thanks I love it so much, sweetheart," Calleigh replied as she leaned down and gave him a kiss.

"I drew you one too Daddy," Jenny said with a beautiful smile of her own. Horatio smiled as he took the picture and gave each of his children a hug.

"Ok guys go do your homework then you can watch a little bit of TV until dinner," Calleigh said.

"But mom I want to watch cartoons now," Jenny whined.

"Yah watch cartoons now do homework later," Jeff added.

"Jennifer Grace Caine, Jeffery Randal Caine! I said homework now cartoons later, is that understood?" Calleigh said as she gave her two older children a stern look. Yes Mom they both replied before heading off to do their homework. Calleigh finished preparing dinner while Horatio colored with Lauren Michelle and Peter Nicholas.

"Hey Cal, do you need any help with dinner?"

"No it is done but could you get Peter and Lauren washed up for me and tell Jeff and Jen to get washed up please? Horatio nodded as he picked up his son and headed to do what his wife asked.

Everyone was sitting down and enjoying a wonderful meal of baked chicken, corn, and carrots when Calleigh looked up and could tell that Horatio had something on his mind.

"Horatio, what's on your mind?"

"Well after you left today I got a memo about a conference on ballistics in Las Vegas and they asked you to come and make a presentation. The conference starts Monday and lasts until Friday."

"Monday but that's two days away and I can't leave you with four children under the age of eight for a week."

"Actually yes you can and I have some vacation time and even if I have to go to the lab I can take the two little ones with me and keep an eye on them their. You know that you want to go and learn more about the pretty guns that you love so much," Horatio replied with a twinkle in his eye."

"Ok if you're sure but I can stay here if you want to."

"Honey, go I can take care of our children how hard can it be to take care of four kids?" Calleigh got a devilish smile on her face, as she turned to reply to her husband's last comment.

"Ok Handsome, I'll go but lets make a bet if you can survive with the kids by yourself for a week without me then I will do any decomp cases we get for the next month. If you can't survive then you have to do any decomps we get in the next month. Is it a deal?" Calleigh asked with a smirk.

"Ok sure it's a deal," Horatio replied as he held out his hand for Calleigh to shake.

"Oh and I will be calling the team for regular reports," Calleigh said as she got up and began to clear the table, humming quietly to herself. She couldn't wait to see how next week turned out.

"Calleigh, you mean to tell me that you're leaving that wonderful husband of yours alone with four children for an entire week?" Alexx asked as she talked to Calleigh on the phone.

"Yes that is exactly what I mean. He told me about this conference, and when I said that I couldn't go because I couldn't leave him with four kids by himself, and do you know what he said?"

"No what did he say?"

"He said that I should go and how hard could it be to take care of four kids?"

"Oh my! he has no idea what he's getting into does he, honey?"

"Nope and I'm not gonna tell him. We made a bet that if he can survive the week without me I would do any decomp cases we get for the next month. If he doesn't then he has to."

"Oh way to go," Alexx said with a laugh.

"Listen, Alexx, I would love to keep chatting but I have to go and pack for my trip but I also said that I would get reports from the team so I will talk to you sometime next week."

"Ok I will talk to you later, and Calleigh, I promise that I won't let any harm come to your children."

"Ok talk to you later Alexx."

"Bye Calleigh," Alexx said as she hung up and thought about what the intelligent but insane Horatio Caine was getting into.

"Hey Speed, I am putting you in charge of the lab. I will come in if I need to but Calleigh is going to go to that conference in Las Vegas and I am going to take some vacation days and take care of the kids. I decided that instead of taking the two younger ones to daycare if I have to go into work I could bring them to the lab for a while," Horatio said as he talked with a laughing Speed.

"Oh have fun H. I will take care of the lab and good luck next week."

"Thanks, Speed, but I will be fine," Horatio said as he hung up and climbed into bed next to his sleeping wife wrapping his arm around her and letting sleep claim him.

"Bye sweetheart you be good for your daddy and listen to your brother and sister ok Lauren?" Lauren nodded and gave Calleigh a kiss on the cheek. Calleigh then gave her other three kids a hug and a kiss before turning to Horatio.

"Be careful and please call me when you get to Las Vegas ok, sweetie?"

"Yes I will and are you sure that you will be ok?" Calleigh asked as she leaned in for a kiss.

"Yes I will be fine now go!" Calleigh smiled as she got in her car and turned on the radio just in time to hear the DJ announce the next song to come on.

"Ok all you Lone Star fans here is the new fun single Mr. Mom, enjoy." Calleigh turned up the radio when she heard the beginning lyrics, and began to laugh thinking about just how much like this song Horatio's next week was going to be. (The lyrics would be here but it is against the rules here. If anyone wants the fic with the lyrics they can email me my email is in my profile.)

TBC?


	2. Chapter 2 Monday

Chapter 2 Monday

The alarm clock went off at 6:00 alerting Horatio to the fact the he needed to get up and get ready for the day. Sunday night had gone fairly well. Shortly after Calleigh had gone Horatio had given Peter then Lauren a bath and got them into bed. Then he told Jeff and Jenny to brush their teeth and get ready for bed. He thought that Monday should be just as easy. Horatio got up and took a shower. After that was done he went into the kitchen to fix coffee and some breakfast. At around 7:00 he walked upstairs to wake up Jeff and Jenny so they could get ready for school.

"Morning Daddy can we have pan cakes for breakfast?" Jeff asked with a smile.

"Morning to you to Jeff. No we are going to have cereal today but I will make pan cakes tomorrow ok, son?" Jeff just nodded and proceeded to get out of bed and put out the clothes that his mom had put out before she left yesterday. After Horatio got both older children set at the table for breakfast he went back upstairs to wake up the other two. Lauren jumped up and gave him a kiss then ran down stairs and joined her brother and sister at the table. Horatio walked into the baby's room and right away could tell that Peter needed a diaper change.

"Good morning big guy well it's the first of five days with just me your brother and sisters this will be fun," Horatio said as he picked Peter up and proceeded to change his diaper.

"Hungry Dada."

"Ok well let's go down stairs and I will feed you ok little one?" Horatio asked as he picked up Peter and began to carry him down stairs to feed him.

Just as he reached the bottom of the stairs he heard Jenny yelling at Lauren.

"Lauren now look at what you did. Daddy is going to be mad at you.

"Hey Jenny calm down what's the?" Horatio started to say as he saw the kitchen. Their was Lucky Charms cereal all over the table and his four-year-old daughter.

"She was trying to fix herself a bowl of cereal, thankfully the milk was too heavy for her to lift," Jeff said as an explanation.

"Well that's ok we'll fix it you two go brush your teeth and get your book bags the school bus will be here soon." Jeff and Jenny nodded as they headed out the door.

"I'm sorry Daddy," Lauren said as her eyes filled up with tears.

"It's ok, sweetheart I will clean it up."

"No cry Lauren," Peter said as he leaned over and gave her a kiss after Horatio put him into his high chair. Finally breakfast was over and he got the two of them settled in the living room watching cartoons, and Jeff and Jenny off to school after he explained that he wasn't sure how to braid Jennie's hair. He did the best he could but he had been informed that it wasn't how Mommy did it. Horatio then decided that he would work on some of his cases while he had some quiet time, after he called to inform the daycare that he would be keeping the two younger children this week.

Unfortunately that didn't happen. He continued to get interrupted every five minutes by one or both of his children. Peter had gotten into the movies and strewn them all over the living room then Lauren decided that she would get into her moms makeup and show her father just how grown up she could look. After Horatio had cleaned off her face and the mess that Peter had made he announced that it was nap time. The rest of the day went ok well that is unless you count him burning the Macaroni and Cheese and forgetting that both Jeff and Jenny had after school activities. Finally it was time to put the kids to bed. Just before that could happen though the phone rang, it was Calleigh checking in.

"Hey Handsome I talked to Alexx she said that you didn't call her with any SOS calls so how did things go?"

"They went fine a couple of things happened but nothing I couldn't handle. Would you like to say good night to the kids before I put them to bed? Peter is all ready asleep but I will give him a kiss for you."

"Yes please let me talk to my babies." After Calleigh had finished talking to the kids Horatio took the phone back and wished her good night. After putting the kids to bed he watched TV until about 10:30 and then he went up to bed himself. His last conscious thought was its only Monday.

A/n Ok guys sorry for the long delay but I have been sick and spending time with a friend from out of town that I don't get to see very often. Please give feedback.


	3. Chapter 3 Thunder Storms and Play Plexus

Chapter 3 Thunder Storms and Play Plexus

A/n Hey everyone here is chapter 3. Thanks for all the feedback. I hope you all enjoy.

It felt as if he had only been asleep for about an hour, in all reality it had been more like four when he heard the first crack of thunder followed by the sound of a small child knocking on his door.

"Daddy?"

"Come in Jenny."

"Daddy the thunder scares me can I sleep with you please?" Jenny asked her blonde hair falling down her back and her bottom lip stuck out in a pout.

"Of course you can, here come lay down with me," Horatio replied as he patted the bed beside him. Jenny gave him a dazzling smile and climbed in next to him.

"Good night Daddy I love you," Jenny said sleepily as she leaned over and gave him a kiss.

"Good night I love you to, now go to sleep." Jenny just nodded as she closed her eyes and drifted back off to sleep. Unfortunately that wasn't the case for poor Horatio. Shortly after Jenny had fallen asleep he heard the voices of Lauren and Jeff outside his door. Jeff reached out a hand and knocked on his father's bedroom door.

"Dad can I come in Lauren and I can't sleep because of the storm."

"Yes but, please be quiet your sister is already sleeping with me," Horatio said as the door opened and Lauren and Jeff walked in. Horatio gave each of them a hug and kiss good night and helped them get settled in the bed. He had just closed his eyes and drifted back off to sleep when he heard a cry from the baby monitor.

"I guess I wasn't meant to sleep that much tonight," Horatio said quietly as he climbed out of bed careful not to wake his other three children. He walked into the nursery to find Peter in his crib with tears streaming down his face. "Hey their big guy do you need a diaper change?" Horatio asked softly as he picked up the little boy and laid him down on the changing table. He had just placed Peter back into his crib when a powerful bolt of lightning and a loud crack of thunder hit, a long with the wind it knocked the power out which caused the night light in the nursery to go out. Peter began to cry out of fear and reached for Horatio's hand as he began to leave.

"Dada no go."

"Ok do you want to sleep with me big guy?" Peter nodded and lifted his arms, in a silent request to be picked up. Horatio suppressed the groan of exhaustion as he picked up the baby and walked back into his bedroom, relieved to find that his other three children were sleeping soundly. After some rearranging he finally got everyone situated and was able to get a couple more hours of sleep.

Horatio woke up to the giggles of his children and the ringing of his cell phone. Jeff was the closest to the phone and picked it up because his dad wasn't quite awake yet.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jeff is that you?"

"Hey Uncle Eric how are you?"

"I'm good can I talk to your dad for a second?"

"Yah hold on," Jeff said as he covered the mouth peace.

"Who answered the phone?" Tim asked Eric.

"Jeff did," Eric responded with a chuckle.

"Dad wake up Uncle Eric needs to talk to you." Horatio blinked and sat up as he took the phone from his son's hands.

"Thanks for answering my phone, son."

"Hey Eric what do you need?"

"Well their has been a development in the double homicide. Trip has found the one suspect and I thought you would want to be in on the interrogation."

"Um yah sure but what time is it aren't you at CSI a little early?"

"Actually no it's 8:15."

"Holy sh…" Horatio stopped before he finished the curse word. Calleigh wouldn't appreciate him teaching their children cuss words.

"What's the matter H wait a minute why is Jeff still at the house?"

"Because the storm knocked the power out and my alarm clock doesn't work without power. I will be their as soon as I can get the twins to school."

"Ok see you soon," Eric said as he hung up and began to laugh.

"What happened to him?" Tim asked with amusement.

"They overslept because the storm knocked out the power and he doesn't have a battery operated alarm clock," Eric replied with a smile.

"Oh I think that Cal is going to win this bet," Speed said. Well I have to go talk to Alexx about our case lemme know when H gets here ok?"

"Sure thing see you later Speed," Eric said as Speed walked out of the break room.

After the fastest dressing and organizing of the four children in recorded history, Horatio was in the Hummer driving towards the elementary school. At least I made their lunches last night," he thought. Horatio pulled into the parking lot and got out of the hummer. Jeff and Jenny got out and ran to the door. Horatio unbuckled Peter from his car seat and took Lauren's hand as he turned and headed into the school. Horatio smiled at the secretary as he walked into the school with his children.

"Good morning Lieutenant Caine how can I help you?"

"I'm here to sign Jenny and Jeff in. We all overslept because of the storm."

"Very well just sign here and remember that today is an early release day, so school will end at 1:30."

"Thanks I will be here to pick them up. I would say ride the bus but I don't know if I will be home." Horatio told his two oldest children bye and then headed out to the hummer and drove to CSI.

Alexx shook with laughter after Tim told her what happened. "Oh poor baby I bet he is wishing that he hadn't stuck his foot in his mouth."

"Yes I bet he is," Tim replied with a smile. Horatio walked into the CSI building and headed for his office. "Ok Lauren I have to go talk to a bad guy so I am going to put you and your brother in my office so you can color while I am busy ok?"

"Yes Daddy," Lauren said with a smile. After Horatio got his children settled he called Eric then Alexx. Eric told him which interrogation room they were in.

"Hey Alexx, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure what is it honey?"

"I have to go to an interrogation can you come to my office and watch Lauren and Peter?"

"Sure I'll be their in a second," Alexx said as she hung up and headed towards Horatio's office. Horatio began to walk away as soon as he saw her walking towards him. The sight that met Alexx's eyes almost made her laugh. She would have if it wasn't so serious. Files were all over the floor and Lauren was searching for something to color on. Peter was putting pencils in his mouth.

"Lauren Michelle Caine! Peter Nicholas Caine!" Alexx cried as she walked into the office. Both children looked up at her.

"Hi Auntie Lex," Lauren said with a smile.

"Hi Ex," Peter said as he smiled up at his god mother.

"What were you to thinking? I want you to pick up this mess now!" Lauren and Peter just nodded and began to pick up the mess that they had made. The interrogation went surprisingly well and the suspect confessed about ten minutes after Horatio and Eric began to interrogate him. Just as Frank took the suspect away Speed tapped on the door.

"Hey Speed what do you need?"

"Well Alexx just wanted me to tell you sorry if any of your files are mixed up and if your pencils are yucky."

"What happened?"

"Well looks like the kids wanted something to play with but Alexx made them clean it up." Horatio let out a loud sigh and got up to head to his office and write his report, and to check on the state of his office.

Horatio leaned back in his chair and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He had finally finished his report and got all of his files sorted back out. After he had made the kids sit in time out and apologize to Alexx for having to help clean up the mess he allowed them to watch cartoons in the break room with Alexx. She didn't have any work to do so she said that she didn't mind. She secretly smiled knowing that she was able to tell Calleigh that she had won the bet or if she hadn't yet she would soon. Horatio glanced at his watch and saw that it was 1:00. He got up and headed to the break room to get his kids and then headed for the school.

Horatio let out a sigh of relief. He was sitting in McDonalds as the kids played in the play plex. He was watching Peter as he ate some French fries and watched his three older siblings. After he had picked up the kids Horatio had realized that he needed to go grocery shopping. He vowed never to take four small children to the grocery store on his own ever again. After that the two younger kids had went down for a nap, while Horatio helped the older two with their homework. At around 6:00 Horatio decided that he didn't want to cook dinner so he asked the kids where they wanted to go. Finally after much bickering they had decided on McDonalds. Horatio smiled as he called the kids away from the play plex to eat their food. "Maybe they could play for another few minutes after they are done so they will wear themselves out," Horatio thought wistfully as he felt the lack of sleep hit him even more as he watched his energetic children run over to the table and begin eating their meals.


	4. Chapter 4 Wonderful Wednesday

A/n here's the next chapter. Sorry for the long delay a bad case of writers block and real life took over.

8888888888

"Can we have Pancakes, Dad?" Jeff asked as he and his sisters and brother walked into the kitchen.

"Sure you guys wanna help me make them?" Horatio asked.

"Yeah!" cried Jenny, Jeff, and Lauren together. Horatio smiled as they got to work making the pancakes. It made a mess but Horatio was all too happy to clean it up.

"Hey Daddy we need money for our class pictures," Jenny informed him as she was putting her backpack on.

"Ok how much do each of you need?" Horatio asked as he grabbed his checkbook.

"Fifteen each," Jeff replied. Horatio nodded as he wrote out the checks and placed them in envelopes for the kids.

"Good bye I love you, Daddy. I will see you after school," Jenny said as she gave Horatio a hug.

"Bye bye I love you to, kiddo," Horatio said as he hugged both kids before pushing them out the door to get on the bus that had just arrived. Horatio smiled as he started to clean up the mess in the kitchen with Lauren and Peter playing in the living room.

8888888888

"You mean he overslept and everyone was late to school yesterday because of the storm?" Calleigh asked Alexx as she and Catherine Willows sat in the hotel's restaurant eating breakfast before the seminars for that day started.

"Yeah they did. Lauren and Peter had fun messing with everything in his office when he came in for the interrogation but I made them clean it up. I have a feeling your going to win the bet hands down, sweetie. Poor Horatio is going to be so tired by the time you get back. Speaking of that when do you get back, Calleigh?" Alexx asked.

"I get back late Thursday," Calleigh replied.

"Well I think that husband of yours will be glad to have you back," Alexx said with a chuckle.

"Yeah I bet but I have to go but I will talk to you later, Alexx?" Calleigh asked.

"Sure talk to you later, sugar," Alexx said as she hung up and prepared for her first autopsy of the morning.

"Horatio having trouble with the kids?" Catherine asked with a smile.

"Yeah it's not as easy to take care of four kids under the age of eight aseight as he thought it was apparently," Calleigh replied.

"Yeah tell me about it I've only got one ten year old but Lindsey is enough of a handful all on her own," Catherine added.

"Well I'm going to call home and see how things are going this morning before the seminar starts," Calleigh said as she stood up.

"Ok I'll save you a seat," Catherine offered flashing the blonde a smile.

"Thanks a lot Catherine," Calleigh replied flashing the strawberry blonde a smile of her own.

8888888888

Horatio had just finished cleaning up the last dish when he heard a shout and Peter start crying.

"What's going on here?" he asked as he walked into the living room.

"He took one of my toys and wouldn't give it back so I hit him," Lauren explained pointing to Peter's cheek where a hand shaped bruise was forming.

"What have your Mother and I told you about hitting, young lady?"

"Not to do it," Lauren replied quietly.

"Yes that's right. Now apologize to your brother then go to time out," Horatio said sternly.

"But why doesn't he have to go to time out, Daddy?"

"Because he's just a baby and he doesn't know any better," Horatio explained.

"But he took my toy," Lauren whined.

"Lauren, I said go to time out."

"But it's not fair, Daddy," Lauren said as she stomped her foot.

"Now, Lauren!" Horatio said in a stern voice with his hands on his hips.

"Fine! I'm sorry, Peter," Lauren mumbled as she stomped off to the little pink chair that was sitting in the corner of the room. She sat down and began to sulk.

"Turn and face the wall, please. You need to sit their and think about what you did wrong and what we've told you about hitting people," Horatio said as he picked up a still sobbing Peter and walked him into the kitchen for an icepack. Peter cried even harder and pulled away from the cold ice pack as soon as it was placed on his cheek.

"I know you don't like it but it will help that bruise go away, big guy," Horatio soothed. Just then the phone rang. Horatio reached over and picked it up.

8888888888

Calleigh let a small smile come to her lips as she pushed send on her cell phone and called home.

"Hello," came Horatio's voice.

"Hey Handsome, how is everything going? What's wrong with Peter?" Calleigh asked.

"It's ok Lauren got mad because Peter took one of her toys and so she hit him on the cheek," Horatio explained.

"Is he ok?" Calleigh asked with concern.

"Yeah he just has a bruise on his cheek and he doesn't like the feeling of the ice pack against it.

"Oh poor baby," Calleigh said.

"You wanna talk to him, Cal?"

"Yes, please."

"Ok hey Peter, here's Mommy," Horatio said as he placed the phone to Peter's ear.

"Hey Peter, Mommy loves you," Calleigh said to her son.

"Mama home?"

"I'll be their late tomorrow ok, sweetheart?"

"Ok bye, Mama."

"Bye, baby let me talk to Daddy," Calleigh replied. Horatio took the phone back.

"Hey, Beautiful."

"Is Lauren in Time Out?" Calleigh asked.

"Yes she is but it's been long enough for her to get out you wanna talk to her?" Horatio asked.

"Yeah I do," Calleigh said.

"Ok hold on a minute," Horatio said as he walked into the living room and headed over to his sniffling and sulking daughter after putting Peter back on the floor. Horatio knelt down infrontin front of Lauren and turned her chair to face him.

"Are you ready to be a good girl, Lauren?" Horatio asked.

"Yes I am, Daddy."

"Ok then you can get up Mommy wants to talk to you do you want to talk to her?"

"Yes I do, please."

"Ok here you go," Horatio replied, handing her the phone.

"Hi Mommy when are you coming home?"

"Hi baby girl I'm coming home tomorrow. Daddy says you hit your brother?"

"Yes I did."

"You know that's wrong, don't you?"

"Yes I do, ma'am."

"So why did you do it?"

"Because he took my toy. Daddy made me go to time out he's so mean," Lauren said as she pouted.

"He was just doing what was right. You know it's wrong to hit people, Lauren Michelle," Calleigh said sternly.

"Yeah I know, Mama."

"That's my good little girl. I have to go for now, but, you be good for Daddy and your brother and sister ok, baby?"

"Yes I will I love you, Mommy."

"I love you too, baby. Let me talk to Daddy."

"Ok here he is," Lauren said as she handed the phone to Horatio.

"I have to get going, but I will talk to you tonight, Horatio?"

"Ok I love you, sweetheart," Horatio replied.

"I love you too," Calleigh said.

"I miss you," Horatio said.

"I miss you too," Calleigh replied.

"Well I'll let you go for now," Horatio said as he hung up. Horatio looked around and noticed that Peter was almost asleep on the floor. Horatio smiled as he picked him up and carried him towards his bedroom.

8888888888

"Can we read a story, please?" Lauren asked as Horatio layedlaid Peter in his crib.

"Sure we can go pick one out and meet me on the couch." Lauren smiled as she ran off to get a book. Horatio stretched and yawned. He and Lauren had both fallen asleep as they were reading the story. Once he was awake he realized that Peter's cryscries were what had woken him up in the first place alerting him to the fact that Peter was now awake. He got up carefully so he didn't wake Lauren. Once he had gotten the babies diaper changed and walked back into the living room he saw that Lauren was awake.

"Hey I tell you what why don't we go to the park for a little while? How does that sound?" Horatio asked.

"Yeah!" Lauren cried as she ran into her room and grabbed her sandlessandals. Horatio chuckled at his daughtersdaughter's excitement.

8888888888

"Look at me, Daddy," Lauren called as she was about to slide down the slide.

"I see you, sweetheart. Go ahead and I'll be their at the bottom to catch you," Horatio said. He was pushing Peter on the baby swing so he was close enough to catch Lauren when she got to the end of the slide. Just as he was catching her his phone rang.

"Can Peter and I go to the sand box, please?"

"Sure, but you keep an eye on your brother and stay in my sight, ok?" Horatio instructed.

"Ok, Daddy."

"Come on, Peter," Lauren called as she grabbed her brothers hand and pulled him towards the sandbox."

"Horatio," Horatio said as he answered his phone.

"Hey it's me, Horatio," came Alexx's voice.

"Hey you checking up on me for Calleigh, Alexx?" Horatio asked with a smile.

"Well maybe, but, that's not why I called."

"Why did you then?"

"It's Jenny," Alexx said.

"What's wrong with her, is she ok?" Horatio asked as he called for Lauren and Peter to come back from the sandbox.

"She's sick. I think she has the flu," Alexx replied.

"Why didn't the school callnurse call me? I have my cell I'm at the park with Lauren and Peter," Horatio wondered.

"They were about to, but, I came into the nursesnurse's office because Janie has an ear ache and when I saw her I said I would pick her up sense I was on her emergency contact list," Alexx explained. Just then Horatio could hear his little girlsgirl's voice in the background.

"I don't feel so good, Auntie Alexx. I think I'm gonna throw up," Jenny whimpered.

"Get out and try and take slow deep breaths, sweetie," Alexx said. Horatio could hear that Alexx's advice wasn't working and that Jenny had gotten sick then started to cry.

"Shh, it's gonna be ok, sweetie. I know you don't feel good I'm talking to your Daddy and he'll be here soon, I promise," Alexx soothed as she pulled the little girl close with one hand whilehand while stroking her own miserable daughtersdaughter's hair.

"Where are you at, Alexx?"

"I'm at the lab," Alexx answered.

"I'll meet you in your office in fifteen minutes, ok?" Horatio asked as he buckled Peter into his car seat.

"Ok see you then, Horatio," Alexx replied.

88888888888

Eric looked up in surprise when first Alexx, Janie, and Jenny walked in then not five minutes later Horatio Lauren and Peter walked in. "What's going on, H?" Eric asked.

"Jenny's sick, and I need to go to Alexx's office to check on her. Is their anyway you can keep an eye on these two?"

Horatio asked.

"Hey uncaUnca Eric," Peter said as he flashed Eric a smile.

"Hi Uncle Eric," Lauren said as she hugged him.

"Hey their, sweetheart. You guys wanna watch cartoons?" Eric asked. Both kids nodded.

"Thanks I should be back for them soon," Horatio said as he turned and headed for Alexx's office. Alexx turned away from the sick little girl on the couchthe couch at the sound of someone knocking on the door. "Come in," Alexx said softly.

"Hey Alexx, how is she doing?" Horatio asked.

"Not too well she's nauseous, running a fever, and has a nasty sore throat Alexx said.

"Hey how do you feel, bbabybaby?" Horatio asked as he sat down on the othersideother side of his daughter.

"I feel yucky, Daddy," Jenny whimpered. Just then her face turned a vivid shade of green and she reached for the trash can, but it was just out of her reach. Horatio grabbed it and placed it in front of her just in time for her to throw up once again. She threw up twice more after that. Once she had done that she fell back against the couch and let out a whimper. Alexx rubbed her back soothingly.

"Can I take this away, now?" Horatio asked pointing at the trash can. Jenny nodded as she layedlaid her head on her father's shoulder.

"Is she going to be ok what should I do?" Horatio asked worriedly.

"Yeah she'll be fine. Just get her home and give her some soup and some Pedia Llight," Alexx suggested.

"I don't know if we have any Pedia Llight," Horatio said worriedly.

"Knowing Calleigh you do, but, just in case you don't here are a couple of bottles," Alexx said as she reached into her fridge and pulled out two bottles of bubblegum flavored Pedia Llight. "I usually keep some on hand if either of my kids are sick and I can't take them home right away," Alexx explained at Horatio's puzzled look.

"Thanks Alexx, well I'm gonna get my girl home," Horatio said as he stood up and gently lifted her into his arms.

"Uncle H," Janie called softly.

"Yes what is it, sweetheart?" Horatio asked.

"Here's her backpack," Janie said as she handed the pink Barbie backpack to him.

"Thank you, Janie."

"Your welcome, Uncle H."

"I'm going to help Horatio get her to the car then I'll get you settled on the couch ok baby?" Alexx said as she turned to her daughter.

"Ok, Mommy."

"Are you done with autopsies for today, Alexx?" Horatio asked. Alexx just nodded.

"Well then go ahead and take the rest of the day off. If anything comes in I'll make sure the other ME is available go take care of your daughter."

"Ok get your stuff and come on, sweetheart," Alexx said as she smiled at her daughter. Finally they were heading down the hall and towards the break room. Jenny whimpered softly against Horatio's ear.

"What's the matter, sweetheart?" Horatio asked gently.

"My throat hurts, and I'm cold," Jenny whined.

"Give her two tablets of children's Motrin. Her fever was 100 which isn't too bad. If it gets above 101 and stays their for more than a few hours you should take her to the ER," Alexx advised.

"Ok will do," Horatio said as he adjusted Jenny so she was more comfortable against his shoulder. Eric looked up as he saw Alexx and Horatio walk into the break room.

"Hey how are two of my favorite girls?" Eric asked as he smiled at the two little girls.

"My ear hurts," Janie whimpered.

"I feel yucky," Jenny mumbled into Horatio's shoulder.

"Awww, I'm sorry you guys," Eric said as he patted both girls on the back. "Is their anything I can do, H?" Eric asked.

"Other than helping me get these guys into the car, no."

"Ok I'll do that," Eric said as he picked up Peter in one arm and took Lauren's hand.

"Call me if you need anything, ok Horatio?" Alexx said.

"Ok, but, I won't do it unless I have too since you've got a sick little one of your own," Horatio said.

"I don't care if I have a sick little one I can help you too. Call me if you need me, you got that?" Alexx chided him.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good, well bye and I will call to check on you later," Alexx said as she closed the back door after Horatio had buckled Jenny into the back seat next to her brothers car seat.

"Ok, talk to you later, Alexx," Horatio said as he got into the Hummer and prepared to drive home.

TBC?

A/n I am so sorry for the long gap in updating. I hope you will read and review, please.


	5. Chapter 5 big brothers and distraught da

"Do you need me to come home early?" Calleigh asked as she talked on the phone with Horatio Wednesday night.

"No, so far her fever is staying around 100 it's gone down a bit. We'll be fine stay until tomorrow," Horatio reassured his wife.

"Okay, if you say so, is she awake? I'd like to talk to her," Calleigh requested. Horatio was about to respond when he heard the sound of running feet followed by someone throwing up. Hurrying up the stairs Horatio made his way into the bathroom to hold back his little girls hair.

"There, there, it's okay, just breathe," Horatio soothed.

"I don't feel good, Daddy. I don't like this," Jenny whined.

"I know, baby. Mommy's on the phone do you want to talk to her?" Horatio asked as he got a wash cloth and a glass of water for his little girl.

"Yes, please," Jenny replied, reaching for the phone.

"Hi, Mommy."

"Hey there, sweetheart. Daddy says you're not feeling good?" Calleigh asked in concern.

"I feel yucky, my tummy and throat hurt and I'm cold then hot," Jenny explained.

"I'm sorry to hear that, baby. Is Daddy taking good care of you?"

"Yes, but he can't braid my hair like you do. When are you coming home Mommy?" she asked.

"I'll be home very late tomorrow. After you're in bed so I'll see you on Friday. Why don't you let me talk to your Daddy and you get back into bed okay?" Calleigh suggested.

"Okay, I love you, Mommy," Jenny said as she handed the phone back to Horatio.

After taking the phone Horatio lifted her off the floor and carried her back into her bedroom. Placing her back on the bed and covering her up. Before leaving the room he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"The trash can is next to your bed just in case, good night, I love you, sweetheart," Horatio said softly.

"Night, Daddy. I love you," Jenny replied softly as her eyes began to close.

"I hope she's better soon. I can't stand to see her sick and in pain," Horatio told Calleigh sadly. Smiling softly, Calleigh replied.

"I know I can't stand it either. Hopefully this is just a 24-hour thing and she'll be feeling better tomorrow. Are the rest of the kids in bed to?" Calleigh asked. Horatio nodded before remembering that she couldn't see him.

"Yeah they went to bed without a fight. Even if she's feeling better I think I'll keep her home. She's had a rough day," Horatio said.

"I agree, well I'll let you go so you can get some sleep. Good night, I love you Handsome," Calleigh said.

"Good night I love you to, Beautiful. I miss you and can't wait to see you tomorrow," Horatio replied. Hanging up the phone he headed wearily up the stairs and climbed into his bed to get what little sleep he was probably going to get.

88888888888888

On his way back from the bathroom Jeff was stopped by a noise. It sounded like it was coming from his twin sister's room. Softly opening the door, Jeff glanced into the room which was lit by the hallway light.

"Jen?" Jeff asked softly. Jenny was leaning over the trash can throwing up. Jeff quickly went into the bathroom and got a glass of water and a wash cloth. He'd seen his dad do it earlier in the day.

"Here you go," Jeff said as he ran the wash cloth over her face and gave her the glass of water. Jenny looked mournfully up at her brother. Jeff felt bad for his twin sister. He was older by three minutes and he always did his best to protect her.

"Jeffy, I don't feel good," Jenny said as she began to shake and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. The glass fell from her hand and hit the carpet, spilling water everywhere. Frightened Jeff began shouting for his dad.

"Dad!!! Dad!" Jeff shouted frantically. Horatio woke instantly at the distressed cry from his oldest son. Climbing out of bed he hurried down the hall.

"Where are you Jeff?"

"In Jenny's room, something's wrong, Dad," Jeff exclaimed. Rounding the corner to his daughter's room Horatio immediately flipped on the light. Horatio froze at the sight of his daughter seizing.

"She was throwing up so I got her a wash cloth and water. When I ran it over her face she felt really hot then she said she didn't feel good and began shaking and jerking," Jeff explained as he began to cry out of fear for his sister. Horatio's CSI training kicked in and he forced himself to remain calm.

"I need you to get the phone then wait at the door to open it, okay?" Horatio instructed his son. Nodding, Jeff ran for the phone and after handing it to his father he ran downstairs to wait at the door. With shaking fingers Horatio dialed 911.

"911 this is Eric Delko speaking, what's your emergency?" Horatio breathed a sigh of relief; he had forgotten that Eric sometimes volunteered as a 911 dispatcher when he wasn't working at CSI.

"She's seizing, and she's burning up. You have to help me, Help my little girl," Horatio begged brokenly as he stared helplessly at Jenny who was still convulsing. Eric took a second to recognize the voice. Still unsure if it was who he thought it was he looked at the caller ID and the map that showed the location on the computer monitor. Certain that it was his LT he spoke.

"Horatio? What's going on whose seizing?" Eric asked.

"Jenny she's seizing and she's burning up, please help her."

"H, I need you to calm down can you do that for me? Can you do that for Jenny? She needs you calm," Eric instructed.

"Okay, I'll try," Horatio said.

"Okay, here's what I want you to do, the EMTS are on the way," Eric said as he began to give instructions. Just then Peter began to cry. Horatio was torn, he didn't want to leave Jenny but he couldn't ignore the baby either.

"I've got it, Dad, just take care of Jenny, please," Jeff called as he walked into the baby's room. Nodding Horatio focused back on Eric's instructions.

"Is she still seizing?" Eric asked.

"No, she's stopped I think," Horatio answered.

"What's her temperature?" Eric wanted to know.

"Hold on, let me check. Horatio reached for the thermometer, thankful that Calleigh had bought one of those thermometers that you slid across the child's forehead to take their temperature. The thermometer beeped indicating that the reading had been taken. Horatio gasped at the display.

"It's 103.7, Eric, that's not good, please help," Horatio pleaded with tears in his eyes.

"I know it's not, but she'll be fine, I promise. We need to try and get her fever down. Get some wash cloths and run them under cold water then run them over her. Is she on her side?"

"No, she's on her back," Horatio answered.

"She needs to be on her side. Do you want me to stay on the phone with you until the EMTS get there?" Eric asked.

"Yes," Horatio replied as he quickly got the wash cloths and ran them under cold water before returning to Jenny's room.

8888888888888888

Meanwhile downstairs, Jeff was pacing the living room with his baby brother. He had changed him but Peter was refusing to go back to sleep.

"Jeff what's going on?" Lauren asked sleepily. Jeff turned to see her in her Dora The Explorer pajamas rubbing her eyes.

"Peter won't go back to sleep and Jenny's sick, Dad's with her. Why are you up?" Jeff asked his baby sister.

"Peter's crying woked me up," Lauren answered. A shout from the second floor made all three children jump. Just as Horatio reached his daughter's room again she began to seize.

"No!!!!!! She's seizing again Eric! What do I do?" Horatio cried desperately.

"Make sure she stays on her side. Don't let her swallow her tongue. Is she vomiting?" Eric asked.

"Yes she is. She's throwing up profusely and is shaking uncontrollably. My baby oh god my baby," Horatio cried. He was inconsolable no matter what Eric tried to do H wouldn't respond.

Back downstairs Lauren had began to cry at the shout from her dad and Peter's cries intensified. Reaching out with his free arm Jeff pulled the little girl into a hug.

"Shh, don't cry, Laur, its okay," Jeff soothed.

"But I'm scared," Lauren admitted.

"I know I am to," Jeff answered.

Back at dispatch Eric was still trying to get Horatio to respond with very little success. At the same time he was texting Speed, he knew the New Yorker would be awake and that he would get a hold of Alexx. Eric explained the situation and told him to get to Miami Dade Memorial as quickly as possible. Just then he was drawn back to Horatio.

"She's stopped seizing, but she's not breathing," Horatio reported.

"Okay, H, lay her on her back and begin CPR. Start chest compressions. Count to five, on five breathe into her mouth. Count with me, one one thousand… two one thousand… three one thousand… four one thousand… five, breathe," Eric said. They continued this repetition for what seemed like forever, but finally she began to breathe.

"She's breathing again," Horatio choked out, his vision blinded by tears. Just then he heard the sirens in the distance.

"Is that sirens?" Eric asked.

"Yes it is," Horatio answered.

"Is the door unlocked?" Eric inquired.

"No, but Jeff is down their he'll let them in," Horatio answered numbly.

Hearing the sirens, Jeff walked quickly to the window and looked out. He saw the fire truck followed by the ambulance. Hurrying over to the door he unlocked the first lock then stood on his tiptoes to unlock the deadbolt. Finally successful he threw open the door and admitted the EMTS.

"We got a call out to this address where's the little girl?" the EMT asked.

"She's upstairs Daddy's with her, second door on the left," Jeff instructed.

"Okay, thank you young man," the head medic said as he a long with his partners rushed for the stairs. Jeff nodded absently as he stood their holding his sniffling brother with his little sisters hand clutched in his.

"Please let her be okay," he whispered softly as he closed the door and continued to comfort the two younger children.

TBC?

A/n yes I know it's literally been years since my last update, and there is no excuse for that accept for writers block. I hope you like this chapter. The faster you review, the faster I update. Oh and for the sake of this story, pretend that the 911 dispatchers have a computer system that can recognize the location of the call and provide a map to it. I'm not sure if this is true but for the purposes of this story, it is.


	6. Chapter 6Alexx and Speed to the Rescue

Speed was startled when his cell phone vibrated. Placing a bookmark in the book he was reading he picked it up and read the text message.

"Jenny's really sick she's seizing, call Alexx and get to the hospital as soon as you can. Eric." Speed gasped at the text and quickly dialed Alexx's number. Alexx had just finished giving Janie some medicine to help her ear ache when her cell phone rang. Looking at the caller ID she was confused to see Speed, Cell flash across the screen

"What can I do for you Timmy?" Alexx asked cheerfully.

"It's not for me, Eric just texted me he's working dispatch tonight and apparently H called 911, Jenny's really sick and seizing. He wants us to go to the hospital, but I just remembered that Calleigh's not home so someone has to stay with the kids. What should we do?" Speed asked.

"Well, lets meet at the house and we'll make a decision from there okay?" Alexx instructed.

"Sounds like a plan see you there in 10. I'm heading out the door, now," Speed told her.

"I am to just as soon as I tell Peter what's going on," Alexx said hanging up the phone.

"Peter!" she called softly. Poking his head out of the kitchen from where he was getting a snack he called back.

"What is it honey?"

"I need to go to Horatio's house. Apparently Jenny's gotten worse and he called 911. I need to go over and stay with the other kids," Alexx explained.

"Go, I can take care of things here."

"Okay, I just gave Janie some children's motrin for her ear she should be fine for the night but if she wakes up and is still in pain as long as it's been four hours you can give her two TSP," Alexx said.

"Okay, go we'll be fine. I love you," Peter said kissing her cheek and gently pushing her towards the door. Alexx graced him with a small smile before climbing into her car and speeding off.

8888888888888888

They arrived at the house just as the ambulance pulled up. Jumping off the bike and out of the car respectively they headed for the door.

"Auntie Alexx! Uncle Speed!" Jeff cried as he caught sight of the two adults. Both of them took in the scene before them. Lauren had almost fallen asleep leaning against her brother and Peter was sleeping in Jeff's arms. Speed walked over and took the little boy from Jeff's arms and gently placed him in the play pen. Peter stirred but thankfully didn't wake. Gently lifting Lauren into his arms Speed placed the little girl on the couch and covered her with a blanket. Walking back over to Jeff he pulled him into a hug. He could feel the young boy shaking from fright.

"Where's Jenny and your Dad baby?" Alexx asked.

"They're upstairs with the ambulance guys," Jeff answered.

"Go, I've got this," Speed said pointing to the stairs. Nodding in acknowledgement Alexx ascended the stairs totally unaware of what she would find when she got to Jenny's room.

88888888888888

Horatio was standing motionless in the corner with the phone clutched in his hands as the EMTS worked on Jenny.

"Damn it, she's seizing again! We need to get her stabilized so we can move her," the EMT said.

"No, my baby," Horatio cried as he watched in horror as her little body convulsed.

"Horatio?" Alexx called softly as she touched his arm. She was alarmed at how cold his skin was. He's probably going into shock she surmised.

"'Lex?" Horatio asked. Alexx smiled she hadn't heard him call her Lex since Calleigh had fainted when she was pregnant with the twins and he'd been scared that something was seriously wrong with his wife. Hearing him use the nickname now only solidified just how terrified he was.

"Yeah it's me, Sugar. Is that Eric on the phone?" she asked softly.

"Huh?" Horatio asked in confusion.

"Is that Eric on the phone?" Alexx asked slowly as she pointed to the phone.

"Oh uh yeah. Do you want to talk to him?" he asked.

"Yes, please," she replied.

"Okay, here you go," Horatio said handing her the phone Alexx could tell he was shaking. As she pressed the phone to her ear she scanned the room for a blanket to put around his shoulders but the only one she found had been thrown up on. She made a mental note to have either herself or Speed clean up in here before Horatio and Jenny returned home from the hospital.

"Eric you wanna tell me what's going on?" Alexx asked.

"Alexx are you at the house?" Eric asked confused.

"Yes, Speed called me after you texted him and we realized that Calleigh isn't home to take care of the other kids so we decided to come over here and one of us will stay with the kids and one of us will go with H and Jenny to the hospital. So what happened?" Alexx asked worriedly. Eric explained what happened. Alexx listened intently while keeping one eye on Jenny and one eye on her very frightened father. Just then one of the EMT's walked up.

"We're ready to move her are either of you riding with us?"

"WE both will," Alexx answered because Horatio was too lost in his own thoughts and fears to speak. Do you have a blanket I think the lieutenant is going into shock?" Alexx requested. The EMT nodded and handed her one.

"We're about to head to the hospital. I'll keep you posted. One of us needs to call Calleigh."

"I'll do it," Eric volunteered. I'll tell her to call you to get a more current update if you want?" Eric asked.

"Sure," Alexx replied.

"Okay I'll talk to you later. Tell Speed to call me if he needs help with the kids," Eric requested as he hung up the phone. After turning off the phone Alexx turned back to Horatio. Wrapping the blanket around his shoulders she spoke softly to him.

"C'mon, baby lets go. Speed'll stay with the kids. Lets go be with your daughter," Alexx suggested. Horatio gave no response just allowed her to guide him from the room with the EMTS carrying the stretcher in front of them. The fact that he wasn't responding and was letting her essentially walk him from the room was a testament to just how shaken he was.

888888888888888888

Speed and Jeff looked up as they came down the stairs.

"Jenny is Jenny okay?" Jeff asked frantically.

"We're taking her to the hospital so they can make her better, son," the EMT answered.

"I wanna go can I go with you?" Jeff begged.

"No, stay here with Uncle Speed and your little sister and brother okay, sweetie?" Alexx said.

"But she's my little sister I have to watch out for her. I'm the oldest," Jeff defended as tears filled his eyes. "Tell them I can go, Daddy. Please Daddy?" Jeff asked, looking at Horatio. Horatio gave no indication he even registered that he was being spoken to. Leaving Horatio for a moment Alexx walked over to the young boy. Leaning down she picked him up and hugged him tightly. Normally Jeff would protest that he was too big for her to do this but right now he was scared and upset.

"I promise they'll take care of Jenny I'll be there I'll make sure of it, okay? You've got to stay here and help Uncle Speed take care of Lauren and Peter. You know he needs a lot of help," Alexx said with a smile. Jeff returned a weak smile of his own.

"Is Daddy okay?" Jeff asked shakily.

"Yes, he is, he's just very scared. I promise he'll be fine," Alexx reassured.

"Okay," Jeff said as he buried his face in her shoulder and let a few tears fall.

"Shh, it's okay, sweetheart. I'm going to go with your daddy and Jenny now why don't you go on back to bed," Alexx suggested.

"I don't want to go to bed. I wanna stay up until Jenny's back home," Jeff protested. Speed stepped in then.

"I tell you what, kiddo? How about you go get a blanket a pillow and your bear and we'll have a camp out downstairs. Lauren and Peter are already down here. We'll stay up as late as we can," Speed offered. Alexx gave Speed a look but he shook his head. Both adults knew that the little boy would be asleep before he knew it.

"Okay, I love you, Daddy. I love you Jenny," Jeff said as he headed for the stairs to get the necessary items. Alexx returned to Horatio and placed an arm around his shoulders. As she walked them both to the door she turned to talk to Speed.

"Once you get Jeff to sleep can you clean up Jenny's room? Most of the mess is on her blanket and bed but I think there's some on the carpet," Alexx said.

"Sure, is someone calling Calleigh?" Speed asked.

"Yeah, Eric is. I'll call you with an update as soon as I have one. Eric said he'd be over to help with the kids if you needed it, just call him," Alexx informed him.

"Okay, is H okay?" Speed asked.

"I think he's going into shock I plan on checking him out or having him checked out at the hospital. See you later," Alexx said as she guided Horatio through the door and to the ambulance. Speed nodded as he watched the two of them walk to the ambulance.

/It's gonna be a long night/ Speed thought as he walked back into the house just as Jeff was walking back down the stairs his blanket, pillow, and teddy bear from the team in his arms.

TBC?

A/n see this update wasn't so long coming now was it? I hope you liked this chapter. Please R/R.


	7. Chapter 7 telling Calleigh

Calleigh woke to the sound of her cell phone ringing. Reaching over to the nightstand she answered it sleepily.

"'lo?" she mumbled.

"Hey Cal, its Eric."

"Eric? What time is it?" Calleigh asked in confusion

"It's about 12:30 in the morning," he answered.

"If your calling me for some prank your so going to get it when I'm back home Delko," she told him.

"It's not a joke corazon," Eric said softly. This caught Calleigh's attention.

"What's up Eric you only use Spanish endearments when something's wrong? What's going on are H and the kids okay?" Calleigh asked frightened.

"Calm down, mi hermana," Eric soothed after all he thought of her as a sister.

"Eric...?" she whispered.

"Jenny had a seizure and her fevers really high. Actually she had at least two if not three. H is on the way to the hospital with her. Speeds with the kids and Alexx went with H and Jenny. I was working dispatch when the call came in.

"How'd this happen? Who found her?" Calleigh asked as she began to cry.

"I'm not sure. Jeff was the only one who was still completely awake, according to Speed when he and Alexx got their. My guess is that he was the one who saw the first one and called for H. Then H called me and I gave him instructions to help her through the seizure and when she..." Eric broke off not sure if he should continue.

"When she what Eric? This is my daughter we're talking about here, don't leave me in the dark, please," Calleigh begged.

"She stopped breathing, Cal," Eric answered. Calleigh began to cry harder. "Shh, corazon, shh, I instructed H how to give CPR and we got her breathing again I promise," he reassured her.

"I'm getting the next flight home no matter how much it costs," Calleigh told him.

"Call me or Speed and we'll pick you up from the airport, okay?" Eric said.

"I left my car at the airport, remember Eric?" she asked.

"Yeah I know, but I don't want you driving right now, Cal. Please if not for me then for H and the kids?" Eric pleaded.

"Okay, fine, how's H holding up? How are the kids?" she questioned.

"Jeff's scared, Lauren kind of understands that Jenny had to go to the hospital and Peters to young to really understand what's going on," Eric said.

"What about Horatio?" Calleigh asked. Running his hands through his hair Eric blew out a sigh.

"He's in shock that's part of the reason Alexx went with him and Jenny was to keep an eye on him. He feels guilty for Jenny seizing," Eric said.

"It's not his fault, doesn't he know that?" Calleigh protested.

"Have you met Horatio Caine? King of placing unnecessary guilt on his shoulders?" Eric asked with a soft chuckle. Calleigh laughed lightly.

"Yeah I guess your right. Well I'm gonna go, call them and tell them I'm on my way home, will you? I'm going to call the airlines and book the next flight," she said.

"Okay, travel safely and call me when you land, Calleigh. Love ya, sweetie," Eric said gently.

"Thanks, love ya to, Eric. Thanks for looking after my family," she responded.

"Don't worry about it, just get here, okay?"

"Okay," Calleigh said.

"Bye, Cal."

"Bye, Eric."

88888888888888

Alexx's phone vibrated in her pocket. Quickly she opened it as she moved down the hall in the PICU.

"Hey Eric, did you get a hold of Calleigh?" she asked.

"Yeah she's getting the next flight home."

"That's good they've admitted Jenny to the PICU," Alexx told him.

"The PICU is she that critical?" Eric asked alarmed.

"She's a pretty sick little girl, Eric. There main concern is how high her fever is. She's seized twice more. Once on the way to the hospital and once in the ER."

"How's H?" Eric asked.

"They've admitted him for shock. It was evident that he really wasn't aware of what was happening because he didn't fight to stay with Jenny. The doctor gave him a mild sedative. He should come out of it in a couple of hours and then he can come sit with Jenny. I'm taking turns sitting with them. I'm with Jenny more because she's awake some of the time," the M.E explained.

"Sounds rough is she alert and aware of what's going on?"

"No not really she knows I'm here but I'm not sure if she's awake enough to understand what's going on. The fever is causing some confusion," she explained.

"Have you talked to Speed?" Eric questioned.

"Yeah Jeff was asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow. Speed cleaned up the mess in Jenny's room as best as he could. He ran their carpet cleaning machine over the carpet and has put her bedding in the laundry. He'll look at it again in the morning if it's not much better we may have to find a way to all chip in and get it professionally cleaned," Alexx said.

"I'm sure the crime scene guys would clean it up for free. It's Horatio and Calleigh after all. I'll talk to them tomorrow," Eric replied.

"Okay, I have to go Jenny's calling," Alexx told him.

"Okay, Calleigh should be their in a few hours. I'll try and drop by when I can. I'm home now but have to be in tomorrow at the lab. Tell H and Jenny I'll be by when I can," he requested.

"Will do, talk to you later, baby," she said hanging up her phone.

888888888888888888888888

Jenny was tossing and turning fitfully when Alexx walked into the room. As soon as the little girl saw her Aunt Alexx she burst into tears. Hurrying to her side the mother of two wiped away the little girl's tears.

"Hey, what's the matter Jenny?" she asked sweetly.

"I don't feel good. I'm really hot and confused and my head hurts. Where am I and where are Mommy and Daddy? I'm scared," she whispered.

"You're in the hospital, sweetheart. You have a really high fever and the flu. Your Daddy is resting in another room and your Mommy is on her way back home right now," Alexx reassured her.

"Where's Jeffy? I remember talking to him and throwing up but that's alls I remember," she said. Alexx smiled she knew that Jeff didn't like being called "Jeffy" and only allowed Jenny to do it. She also knew that unless she was scared or really sleepy she didn't usually do it.

"He's at home with your brother and sister. Uncle Speed's with them," she answered.

"Oh, okay," Jenny mumbled. Sitting up quickly, she said, "Uh oh, Aunt Alexx I don't feel so good." Her face was turning green once again. Moving quickly Alexx grabbed the basin and held it under Jenny's chin.

"Breathe, baby, just breathe," Alexx soothed hoping to prevent the vomiting but it didn't work. Leaning forward the little girl vomited repeatedly into the basin. Holding the basin with one hand the M.E rubbed the little girls back with her other hand. Finally she'd stopped throwing up.

"Do you think your going to get sick anymore, sweetie?" Alexx asked softly aware of the headache the child had. Jenny shook her head slightly before realizing that was a bad idea and wincing

"No," she murmured. Noticing that she had gotten sick on the hospital gown she was wearing Alexx pushed the nurse call button. A pretty nurse with a friendly smile whose nametag read Brittany walked into the room.

"What can I do for you?" she asked kindly.

"She got sick and could use a new gown," Alexx explained.

"I'll get rid of this and then get you a new gown. It's time for the sheets to be changed anyway. I'm sure you've sweated so much those old sheets feel really itchy and yucky, don't they?" she asked Jenny.

"Yes they do," Jenny replied.

"I'll be back in a moment," Brittany said as she picked up the basin and walked into the bathroom flushing its contents down the toilet. Walking out of the room briefly she returned a few moments later with new sheets and a new gown for Jenny.

"If she helps you sit up do you think I can change you into this clean gown?" the nurse asked as she pointed to Alexx.

"Okay," Jenny said. Moving slowly Alexx helped her sit up.

"Good girl we'll change gowns and bed sheets and you'll feel much better," Brittany said sweetly.

"I'm sorry for making a mess," Jenny apologized.

"It's okay, sweetie. It happens to everyone sometimes especially when you're sick," the nurse reassured. Five minutes later Jenny had a clean gown and clean bed sheets.

"Well I'll let you be for now. Call if you need anything. I'll be back in an hour or so to get her vitals," Brittany said, addressing Alexx.

"Okay, see you in an hour," Alexx replied. Nodding the nurse left the room. Settling into her seat Alexx got comfortable at Jenny's bedside.

TBC?

A/n, please read and review...


	8. Chapter 8 Calleigh's homecoming

A/n thank you to everyone for the reviews. Hlover I'll reply to your review since I couldn't reply any other way cause you weren't logged in. They'll get their "alone" time. I will either add it as a chapter to this story or may write it as its one story to go with this one so I don't have to change the rating of this one, okay? Please read and review.

888888888888888888888888888888

Groaning Speed reluctantly opened his eyes when he heard his cell phone ringing.

"'ello?" he mumbled sleepily.

"Speed its Calleigh. I just landed in Miami can you come pick me up?"

"Sure what time is it?" Speed asked as he struggled into a sitting position.

"It's 6:00. My plane was delayed leaving Vegas because of weather. Have you heard anything from Alexx or Horatio?" she asked.

"Yeah Alexx says the mild sedative they gave Horatio has worn off and he's with Jenny now," he replied.

"Okay, I'll see you when you and the kids get here," Calleigh replied sounding exhausted.

"Sure thing, see you soon, Cal," Speed said as he hung up and slowly got to his feet. Twenty minutes later found Speed and three sleepy children pulling up in front of the airport and Calleigh rushing to meet them.

"Mommy!" came the excited squeals of Lauren and Jeff as they ran to their mother.

"Mama!" Peter cried as he leaned towards her out of Speed's arms. Laughing Speed handed her the baby. Calleigh hugged all three of her children at once. She couldn't help but feel incomplete because Jenny and Horatio weren't at the airport welcoming her as well.

"Hey," Speed greeted as he pulled her in for a hug mindful of Peter in her arms.

"Hey yourself so I guess Jeff isn't going to school today?" she asked looking at her oldest child.

"No, Mommy, please. I wanna see Jenny," he begged as his eyes filled with tears which he valiantly pushed back. Exchanging a look with Speed Calleigh dropped to her knees to be at Jeff's eye level.

"It's okay I think its okay for you to miss school today okay? You wanna tell me what happened?" she asked softly.

"I heard a noise when I was coming back from the bathroom. It was coming from Jen's room so I walked in and she was throwing up. I got her a wash cloth and some water like I seen Daddy do earlier."

"Like I saw," Calleigh corrected gently.

"Like I saw Daddy do earlier she took a drink of water then said she didn't feel good and began to shake. She dropped the glass and I yelled for Dad. Then the ambulance came and took her to the hospital with Daddy and Auntie Alexx," the young boy finished.

"I'm proud of you for being such a big help to your sister and your dad," she praised. Jeff turned red from the attention.

"Well let's get going to the hospital. I know a little girl and a lieutenant who will be very glad to see you, Calleigh," Speed said. Nodding in agreement Calleigh helped get the three children back into the car before climbing in herself.

"It's off to the hospital we go," she said as she buckled her seatbelt.

TBC?

A/n yeah I know it's short but I wanted to get Calleigh back to Miami. I'll write more soon, please read and review.


	9. Chapter 9 home sweet home

A frown crossed Calleigh's face when she saw Horatio on one side of her daughter's hospital bed and Alexx on the other. What made her frown deepen though, was how small and fragile her little girl looked.

"Horatio?" she called softly. Slowly he lifted his head from his inspection of his hands and met her worried gaze.

"Cal," he greeted softly. Giving him a shaky smile Calleigh made her way forward still holding Peter in her arms. Speed who was carrying a sleepy Lauren and Jeff followed behind her.

"How's she doing?" Calleigh asked.

"She's still pretty sick, but somewhat better than last night. The fever's dropped from 103.7 to 102. It's still high but better than it was before," Alexx supplied.

"Has she had anymore seizures?" Calleigh wanted to know.

"No, not since she got here last night," Horatio said softly. He couldn't hold Calleigh's eyes. Handing Peter to Alexx Calleigh walked over to her husband and knelt down in front of him.

"Horatio, listen to me," she called softly as she placed her hands on his knees.

"What is it?"

"This is not your fault. You couldn't have done anything to stop it. You did everything to help her," Calleigh said vehemently.

"But..." Horatio protested.

"No buts, you did everything for Jenny that you could," Calleigh said. Rising to her feet she gathered her husband into her arms and hugged him tightly. He clung to her seeking strength and comfort. After a moment he pulled back and she leaned in for a quick kiss before releasing him and turning to her daughter.

"Hey, sweetie, how are you feeling?" Calleigh asked soothingly as she brushed hair out of her daughter's eyes.

"Yucky, Mommy."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Everyone tells me you were a very brave girl," Calleigh said. Jenny just nodded.

"I'm glad your home," Jenny said softly as she held out her arms for a hug. As Calleigh leaned down to give her oldest daughter a hug she caught sight of the nasal canula and frowned. Noticing her frown Alexx followed her eyes until she saw what she was looking at.

"The oxygen is just a precaution. She was on an oxygen mask when she came in but they switched her to the canula when she'd showed enough improvement," Alexx explained.

"Are you okay, Jen?" Jeff asked softly as he moved from beside Speed to stand next to his mother. Jenny slowly nodded as she tried to give her brother a smile. Just then someone knocked on the door. A pretty young nurse stuck her head around it.

"My, it looks like you have quite a lot of people who love you," she said to her patient as she made her way to the bed her various instruments in her hand.

"Yeah, that's my mommy, and that's my brother Jeff, and that's my uncle Speed and that's my sister Lauren," Jenny introduced. Realizing someone was missing she asked, "Where's Uncle Eric?"

"I'm right here, sweet pee," he said as he appeared in the doorway. A smile spread across Jenny's face when she saw him.

"Hey there, kiddo," he said as he walked over and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Feels like her temps gone down.

"That's what I'm here to check," said the nurse as she pulled out her thermometer. After she took the little girls temperature she took her blood pressure, checked her pulse and checked her o2 sats.

"I'm happy to report the fever is down significantly. It's down to just below 100."

"Has she been able to keep anything down?" Calleigh asked.

"She's been able to keep some Jell-O and some clear liquid down," Alexx informed her. The mother of four smiled at the news.

"When can I go home?" Jenny whined.

"Maybe later today or tomorrow depending on how quickly your fever goes down and depending on what the doctor says," the nurse answered.

"Okay," the young girl mumbled.

"Lets try some jello for breakfast how does that sound?" asked the nurse.

"Sure," Jenny said.

"I'll be right back with it, then," she said as she walked out of the room.

* * *

A few hours later Jenny's fever had broken and the doctor felt comfortable discharging her into the care of her parents.

"It's so good to be home," Calleigh murmured.

"MMM," Horatio agreed. Fifteen minutes later Jenny was settled on the couch, Peter and Lauren were down for a nap in their rooms and Jeff was working on the homework they'd picked up at school that afternoon. Calleigh was slightly concerned when Horatio hadn't come back down after putting Peter down so she ascended the stairs to look for her missing husband. She found him leaning against the wall just outside Jenny's room stairing into space.

"Something the matter?" Calleigh questioned.

"The carpet and her bedding is clean," he explained in awe.

"Yeah, Speed cleaned it up and then called in the crime sceen clean up crew to clean the carpet," she explained. Speed had told her what he did on the drive to the hospital.

"I guess I lost the bet," Horatio commented.

"How about we call it a draw and we take the decomps together?" Calleigh suggested with a soft smile.

"Okay, sounds good to me," Horatio agreed holding out his arms. Calleigh stepped gladly into his welcoming embrace.

"Welcome home, beautiful. I love you," Horatio whispered in her ear.

"I love you to, handsome. I'm glad to be home," she whispered back as she snuggled into him.

"What do you say we take a little nap while the kids are sleeping and Jeff does his homework?" Horatio suggested with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"I think that's a wonderful idea," Calleigh answered with a sexy smile. Taking Calleigh's much smaller hand into his Horatio gave it a tug as he guided them to their bedroom once they were both inside he closed the door and locked it before pushing his wife up against the door and kissing her soundly.

"Now that's the way to say welcome home," Calleigh breathed as she leaned in for another.

Fin

A/n, please read and review. I'll have the alone that one of my reviewers requested in a seperate one-shot. Please read and review.


End file.
